


Jellyfish

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryutaro's love for jellyfish is never ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May. 31st, 2012

Tadashi can easily find Ryutaro in any aquarium around the world. It is not due to intuition, or a psychic connection or anything like that. Mainly, he just knows that even if he loses Ryutaro when he wants to enjoy his wanderlust, he can always find him in one section of the aquarium, sitting or standing, observing the animals in the tank.  
  
It is no surprise that their fanclub is called Jellyfish Breed, and their fans are Kurage. Ryutaro's love for jellyfish is never ending.  
  
He tries to understand on what makes jellyfishes so interesting and intriguing for Ryutaro, but all he finds is that that they float and flow by the currents, they sting; they look like parachutes under the sea; they live because they have life and nothing else.  
  
With the decreasing number of tourists around him, it was easy to spot Ryutaro's back facing him while sitting on a bench, staring at a large tank filled with transparent white jellyfishes.  
  
Silently, he sits right beside the vocalist, and stares at him first.  
  
"Ryutaro-kun, it's nearly closing time," he says softly.  
  
"Hmm," is Ryutaro's reply.  
  
Tadashi sighs and smiles, looking at the jellyfish with Ryutaro too. The LED lights give the jellyfishes some interesting colours instead of staring the blue background.  
  
"Why do you like jellyfishes so much, Ryutaro?" Tadashi questions. Ryutaro wants to explain to him that because they're not fast-moving like other animals, they don't float around meaninglessly because eventually, they'll arrive in their intended destinations. Jellyfishes give him the impression that a slow life is better since it makes them realise that frustrations in life should not overtake them. Jellyfishes are so easily misunderstood.  
  
But instead, he gives a hum in response, finding it a waste of time and breath to explain his views. Tadashi will understand anyway.  
  
The bassist shakes his head, but still smiles. He pulls Ryutaro closer to him and let the vocalist lean his head against his shoulder.  
  
He understands.  
  
  
END


End file.
